1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage compartments and in particular to a built-in storage compartment for a pickup truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of storage compartments and enclosures have previously been devised for meeting the requirements of particular applications. For example, previous solutions to storage problems in vehicles include trunks, cargo beds, cargo areas, etc. Pickup trucks typically provide a relatively large open storage area for the vehicle size and are thus often the vehicle of choice for people who must haul considerable amounts of cargo. Hence, pickup trucks are relatively popular with construction workers, farmers and others who require vehicles with cargo carrying capabilities. However, a significant disadvantage to previous pickup trucks is that they provide relatively little storage space in a convenient location.
Various solutions have heretofore been proposed to compensate for insufficient storage space in pickup trucks. For example, spare tires are often mounted beneath the pickup truck beds, but this location can be difficult to access. Tool boxes are available for mounting transversely across the beds of pickup trucks for access from either side. Shells and caps are also available which form enclosures over the pickup truck beds. However, all of these solutions have disadvantages, which include expense, inconvenience and functional compromises.
Significant progress has been made in recent years in the development of electric vehicles. Placement of the electric storage batteries is an important factor in designing such vehicles.
The storage system of the present invention addresses the problems of storage and electric storage battery placement in pickup trucks, which tend to have relatively limited enclosed storage space. Heretofore there has not been available a vehicle storage system particularly suitable for pickup trucks with the advantages and features of the present invention.